Partnership
by Littleocelot
Summary: "Just because he's my partner, doesn't mean I have to like him." Stupid little JolteonxAbsol story, Rated M for a reason


_Author's Note: Hello guys! I really wanted to get some sort of small plotted smut out of my system and I was reading pokemon fanfics when I got the urge. I actually wanted to write this for a long time, but I never had the muse. So yeah. This is basically a big mix, anime, video game, and AU. JolteonxAbsol and some CilanxOC (Because I adore Cilan x3). This was intended to be a one shot but I thought I'd leave a little hanger and then add another chapter. Just roll with everything please and if you don't like then go read another fanfic because I don't care :3_

**Warning: Smut/BDSM and Some slight mental retardation. As stated, don't like, don't read! **

* * *

I watched with dreary eyes as my trainer made her way down the path back to Striation city. For some unknown reason she had just dumped us all here at the daycare and it was making me angry. I wouldn't mind it if those two old coons didn't baby us, or had if I had been weaker. But the cruel fact was I was the strongest pokemon my trainer had!

Well, that was a lie. Jolteon was the other strongest. We were both trained to the highest peak, level one-hundred. We were her only two pokemon that had reached that far, though I suppose Swampert was getting close.

I gave my head a hard shake. This was no time to be thinking about who was stronger, this was a point to be angry, and a bit worried I suppose. The pokemon she had kept for protection was yes, legendary, but he was weak in level and there wasn't much trust between the two. The path between the daycare and the town was short but there was still a chance of rouge team plasma members showing up.

The wind shifted slightly and I jerked my head to look over my shoulder. My fur stood slightly in surprise. By the force of the footsteps I had expected Electrike to come over, yet there stood Jolteon instead. I suppose they were almost identical by stance and how they laid down their paws, but it still annoyed me that I hadn't been able to tell.

"What do you want?" I said gruffly to him, turning my red gaze away. We may have been partners most of the time, but that didn't mean I liked him.

My ears caught the gentle sigh he let loose. "You've been staring for a bit so I got worried." He murmured with a touch of worry. I flicked my tail slightly at his comment and stood, turning to face him.

"Of course I'm worried, where does Lilly get off for leaving us here?" I growled, narrowing my eyes slightly. I cut him off before he could even speak "If she wanted us to have a vacation she could have left us at a spa, or taken us home, or even let us run free for a week like she has so many times before!" my claws were ripping up the ground by the time I finished speaking and Jolteon look had become unamused.

He shook his head a bit. "Absol…" he sighed again. "There's a reason for everything, perhaps it was just a short notice." He tried resoning, but it did little to quell the flame of rage that was hidden inside me.

I just gave another shake of my head. "Short notice, she would have taken her strongest pokemon with had it been short notice." With that last snap I turned away, stalking towards the back of the daycare where the large mountainous rock stood. With ease I climbed halfway up, turning to look out over the rest of the land I froze. From this high I could see the fence surrounding the acres wasn't all that big, perhaps twenty feet.

And then I knew how I was going to turn this hell around.

* * *

_Why does she always have to run off? _I thought with a sigh, watching as Absol leapt up the mountain. It mesmerized me how her muscles rippled beneath her silky white coat, the grace she used when pushing herself forward. I simply couldn't help being attracted to that.

Involuntarily my paw came up, smacking myself across the face. I had to stop thinking like that; it was obvious that no matter how much power I had, she wouldn't give me the chance. _Unless she never thought of it that way._

The thought stopped my entire train. Had the ever thought about me that way? If she had she would have at least acted a bit nicer… I think, Arceus who knows. I removed the paw from my face, not expecting the innocent sight to be replaced with this. Absol had crawled over along over of the edge of the rock towards the fence, reaching out to grasp a paw into the opened fence.

"Absol no!" I called, rushing forward. My eye immediately trailed towards the two guard Braviary's, who had spotted her as well and were making their way over. Damnit. My legs flew fast, training my eyes back to her. She swung herself out, slamming into the fence. I saw her grimace, but she gritted against it and clawed her way up a few of the posts.

There was no way I could get to her in time, and thus I did the only thing I could, I waited at the bottom, watching wide eyed as the bird pokemon swooped closer. She didn't seem to notice them until the Braiviary let out a shriek, and grasped her in its large talons. She was pulled back, and would have probably landed safely with the hawk pokemon if she hadn't turned and forced a hard bite into its leg. There was another shriek and flurry of feathers and then she was plummeting down towards me.

* * *

_I smiled as I ran, giving a chuckle as I heard a small, high pitched "Heeeeey!" come from behind me. The smile didn't leave my face until I jumped over a large boulder, leaving a small 'Umph!' to follow. I stopped worriedly, my heart skipping when I heard a small sniff and a whimper from the other side._

_Quickly I leapt back over and bent down to lick the young Eevee's face. "I'm sorry sweaty, I'm not used to playing with young ones such as you." I explained a bit sadly, why was being a parent so hard for me?_

_She sniffled a bit more before looking up at me with slightly watery eyes. "It's okay, I should have jumped over that stupid rock like you." She gave a small smile before standing and jumping up, bopping me on the nose. I blinked for a moment, surprised, before I chuckled and ran after her as she screamed "You're it!"_

_Warmth spread through my being, a happy one. I've been happy before, but not as much as I have now after discovering what I love. _

* * *

My eyes shot open and pain flooded every limb. I wanted to refuse the little whimper that wanted to emerge, but it didn't happen. As soon as the noise left my mouth a shadow appeared above me, concerned waves washing from their aura.

"How are you feeling?" Jolteon asked as he made his way around to my vision. I couldn't flip over with everything so sore the way it was so I simply closed my eyes, not wanting to see him after the stunt I had pulled. "Fine, now go away." I grunted _Except for that weird dream._

He scoffed, and I could picture him sitting, getting ready to be patient. Wait a minute, why would I want to picture him? That was the whole reason I had closed my eyes. I didn't need his image in my black colored paradise.

"You're lying." There was a slight growl to his tone. "I wonder how worse your fall would have been had I not been there to break your fall."

My eyes flew open, mouth wide to give a sharp retort, but my gaze immediately went to the cast around his right forepaw. I felt my mouth fall from its half snarl to an o of surprise. The white cast went up all the way up, circling around the curve of his shoulder. He followed my gaze and shook his head slightly.

"The bone's not broken but the muscle was twisted badly." He said, looking at me almost intensely. It made even me want to shudder.

"You didn't need to hurt yourself for my sake." I mumbled, raising my head slightly to return the gaze, though the wincing I had to fall to made it less effective.

He narrowed his eyes. "You don't understand why that isn't true." After the sentence left his mouth I saw something that didn't come to him often. A spark of anger.

It disturbed me but I pushed it as far as I could to the back of my mind. "Well—" I cut off as he stood, wobbling over to a corner of the room. Wait just a bloody minute, **_the room?!_**

I forced myself to stand, to turn and look around the room. Indeed we were in a room off the main one. Three walls were painted like the sky and grass; it made me want to vomit. Turning to the open space it was but a mere fence. I wobbled over to the wooden structure knowing one easy Shadow Ball could take care of it, but that would probably get me into more trouble then needed.

Baring my teeth I leaned against the wood and sighed. My mind started to wander back a bit, what the hell was that dream all about? I never had a family before, let alone did I ever have a daughter. The mere thought of getting pregnant made me shudder. There were too many things wrong with that picture…

"She's awake." And old voice rasped. I groaned at the old man behind the counter, who mistook my noise and said a bit more hurriedly. "She's feeling her fall pretty hard apparently."

An old woman hobbled from the other side of the counter, short in stature and a pudgy kind face… great. Slowly she waddled to where I was, and I didn't make in attempt to move away from her. It was better to take whatever the hell she had planned and get it over with.

She leaned down and I winced at the smell, but held my place. Gently she petted the fur along the curve of my head before tracing down my back. To admit, I didn't like the thought, but it did feel kind of nice. She stood back with a wrinkled smile and chuckled.

"She'll be fine," she croaked to the old man before looking at me again. "I didn't expect you to wake up only a few hours later." She said, scratching the base on my horn. I in voluntarily leaned in as she kept on. "It's a bit of a shame, but I hoped you'd sleep through most of the time you had to be in here."

I narrowed my eyes. Great, so I had to stay in here… but for how long? I remembered how my trainer explained to me the basis of the daycare's health center when I came here for the first time but memories were a blur to me.

"Absol…?" I questioned as best I could. I never got how we could understand humans but they didn't know how to understand us.

She shook her head a bit. "At least a week and a half dear, but you have your friend to keep you company." She said.

I deadpanned, slipping from her grasp rubbing painfully down against the wood fence until I hit the floor. A damn week and a half, how was that going to work? Plus, my trainer was going to be back by then wouldn't she be? Bloody hell… I wished she would have just dropped me off in a PC. Having my atoms constantly scrambled was two times better than being left out.

The old women left and once I collected my thoughts I gazed over to the corner where Jolteon laid, his casted foreleg splayed to the side. There was a simple glare thrown my way before he looked back towards the wall.

I was surprised to say the least, yet I didn't really care. Or I didn't try to. Something in the back of my head nagged about it as I closed my eyes, but it faded as I drifted back into a cold abyss.

* * *

Pure agonizing silence.

That was all I heard for the time we had to spend there. Jolteons usual cheery self, had dissipated and honestly it was scaring me. I shouldn't have cared, I never did, but it was nerve racking we didn't converse a little bit. There were numerous times I tried to initiate conversation in that small cold room, to feel something, but every time I was shot down. Even the old couple tried to get him to sit next to me, but there was either no reaction or he'd walk away.

It was our last day here in the room. I had fully recovered as well as Jolteon and we were supposed to be released when there were familiar footsteps clacking across the wooden floor. I raised my head to peer over the fence and was slightly surprised to see Lilly there. She was normally surprising all of us, but this was peculiar since the old women had told us she wouldn't be back for two weeks.

"Lilly! Surprised to see you back!" The old women chirped from behind the counter. I rose up, planting my forepaws on the fence to get a better look.

The young adult sighed. "Well after you called me about the accident I didn't have too much a choice but to come back…" she let out a sigh, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose. Then one eye quickly opened, immediately finding its way to me.

There were many things I wasn't afraid of, but my trainer didn't meet that quota. I shrank back as she walked over to unhook the gate and let us out. Slowly I stepped out, sitting down outside the fence while Jolteon walked up to Lilly. He looked up with her with large purple eyes and gave a soft "Jolt." Before walking past me and over to the door with a single glance back.

"Go on, the others are waiting outside." Lilly said and he left out the small door at the bottom. I was contemplated to follow but I help back and turned towards my trainer and the old women, feeling a bit bad about what had happened. I should've just kept my feet on the grass.

I jumped up, leaning on the counter with my forepaws. "Ab… Absol…"

"It's alright dear." The old women said patting my head. She then turned to Lilly who had taken out her money. "It's only 3656 this time."

"What? But what we discussed-"

"Is cut in half for my pokemon being so rough." The old women sighed. "They're trained to take pokemon off the fence, not throw them."

"Well… uh, thanks." Lilly said smiling. I watched her hand over the money with a bit of curiosity. _They didn't throw me but if it makes things better for me… _a smile crept across my muzzle and I backed off the counter. They chatted for a moment more before Lilly finally started heading for the door. I followed at a trot, happy that we were finally about to leave.

The door shut behind us and I stared at the view before us. Lilly's team of prized companions, my teammates, were running around chitterling happily as they chased a strange man. He was calling for them to stop but I saw a small smile on his face as he dodged around Swampert.

I tilted my head, narrowing my eyes at him. He seemed familiar but the memory was placed somewhere in my younger self. Lilly must have seen my pose for she leaned down beside me.

"I didn't think you'd remember." She said with a soft smile. "C'mon, think about that green hair."

_Green hair… _I closed my eyes to think a moment, and immediately they flew open again. "Absol?!" I said, giving her a questioning gaze. Why was that weak old gym leader here? Is that why she had gone to Striation alone?

She chuckled. "He agreed to travel with us for a while. He's a class A poke'mon connoisseur but there's always more to learn. Don't you agree?" she asked, returning my questioning look.

I nodded, understanding. I might have been at my highest power, but that didn't mean there weren't more moves to learn, more to discover in the world. That still didn't answer why we came all the way back here, if he wanted to discover more he could have gone on his own.

Lilly let shook her head a bit, as if heading my thoughts. "Well… you remember how through most of our trip I was on the transceiver a lot?" she asked. "Now guess once more, who do you think it was with?"

I gave her my strangest look. She was in a relationship with the oddball? Hmm, if that's what she wanted I would go along with it. As long as she was happy I didn't really care who she chose to partner up with.

There was a loud squeak and a huge weight barreled into my chest. I grunted, falling back a bit but I still stood. The blue shiny bundle slumped to the ground giggling before looking up at me with large eyes. "I missed you Absol!" the slightly mental Electrike giggled.

My gaze softened a bit at him. He was a pretty powerful poke'mon, but due to his mental issues he was a bit of a goofball compared to the others of his kind. I suppose I took pity on him, but it was mostly just getting used to his weird attraction to me.

"Yeah yeah squirt, missed you too." I murmured. Thinking about missing made me look up at the team again. They were all out, now sitting on the ground after tiring out. Swampert and Samerott slumped next to each other while Duosion sat giggling on the leader's stomach.

There was something, or someone missing though. I looked around, oblivious as Lilly and Electrike got up, walking towards the tired group. My gaze finally settled on the yellow shape that was sitting at the edge of the woods.

"Jolteon…" I growled. What the bloody hell was wrong with him. It was one thing to ignore me, but the others as well? This just wasn't going to pass.

Soon as I stepped forward the leader sat up panting. "I think we should get going if we want to make it to Nimbasa in the next few days." He said, looking towards Lilly.

I internally groaned though the rest were agreeing to a good rest in their poke'balls. "Alright, let's move out!" Lilly called.

There was no way I was going to rest after being cooped up for over a week. All the others except for me and Jolteon went back in first. He usually stayed out, and I was determined to stay out and find some sort of information.

Quickly I dodged as the red beam cast out to wrap me back into my poke'ball. "Absol." I said firmly glaring at Lilly, who in turn glared back.

"Absol, it'll be faster for you." She tried to coax but I was firm with it. Turning tail I stepped down the path and turned back, waiting for them to follow.

The man shook his head. "Let her be Lilly, if she wants to deal with what we're planning on the first night to Nacrene I have no problems."

I felt myself pale a bit. Humans were sick creatures sometimes. But that didn't mean I was going back, I wasn't that weak willed. Well, that's what I thought until Lilly shrugged, before turning and casting Jolteon back into his poke'ball. Great, what a waste that attempt was.

Bowing my head in defeat I walked back to them and Lilly gave me a sarcastic smile. "Atta girl." She said, opening the ball.

"Ab." I spat before being absorbed by the red light.

* * *

_Author's Note: I suck at writing first person PoV, I'm sowwey v.v_

_Even so review please, they give me confidence to keep going._


End file.
